


Мои проблемы с рябиновым кружком

by yika



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale/Isaac Lahey preslash, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post 3a, Scott learns how to be an alpha, Stiles learns how to be a druid
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yika/pseuds/yika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Это будет самая тупая стая на свете. Альфа, которого хочет грохнуть полоумный зомби, который сам его и обратил. И два Хейла. И баньши. И охотница из семейства Арджент, мисс с весьма своеобразными морально-этическими принципами.<br/>- И Хранитель, сидящий на аддерале.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мои проблемы с рябиновым кружком

 

Стайлз

  
  
Фродо стоит на берегу реки. Перед лодкой.  
  
Стайлз прекрасно знает, что за этим последует, и сопротивляется изо всех сил, но с самоконтролем у него в последнее время хреново, хреновее, чем с чем бы то ни было. Колючий ком в горле никак не желает проглатываться. Он несколько раз усиленно моргает и глубоко дышит ртом.  
  
Скотт за его спиной лежит на боку, подперев голову ладонью, и клюет носом. Время давно перевалило за полночь, вокруг дивана разбросаны ботинки, пустые пивные бутылки и коробка из-под пиццы. Пятница. Совершенно обычная пятница, ничем не обличающаяся от дюжины идентичных ей пятниц, которые они проводили именно так – валяясь на диване, пожирая Вредную Еду, пересматривая то, что можно пересматривать безграничное число раз.  
  
Правда, это первая пятница с тех пор, как они оба  _умерли и воскресли_ , но Стайлз не думал, что это имеет значение, пока не растянулся на диване в гостиной своего лучшего друга и не почувствовал. Ее. Очень отчетливо.   
  
«Мистер Фродо!» кричит на экране Сэм, барахтаясь в реке. «Мистер Фродо,  _нет!_ »  
  
Вопреки логике ему кажется, что в этот раз Фродо не успеет. Не развернет лодку, не протянет руку, и отважный Сэмвайз Гэмджи пойдет ко дну. Легкие у него наполнятся водой, сердце остановится, как остановилось у Стайлза, и рыбы уже к закату сожрут ему глаза и щеки.  
  
«Я иду в Мордор, Сэм. Я иду один!»  
«Конечно, идешь.  _Да вот только я иду с тобой!_ »  
  
Стайлз ощущает, как за его спиной ворочается Скотт. Обеспокоенное лицо склоняется сверху – еще бы, его лучшему другу ни за что не хватило бы такта вовремя уснуть, или хотя бы притвориться, будто он ничего не заметил. Стайлз вяло улыбается, быстро оттирая с щеки влажную, блестящую в свете экрана дорожку.  
  
Сэм уже совсем скрылся под водой. И больше не машет руками. Просто повис, глаза у него распахнуты, над головой сквозь толщу воды мелькает и серебрится далекий солнечный свет... «Выглядели ли мы так же», думает Стайлз, и ощущает, как кольцо вокруг его сердца сжимается, «такими же удивленными?»  
  
В этот раз Сэм точно утонет, и плевать ему, что такого не может быть. Если чего и не может быть, так крепкой руки, которая обхватывает его запястье и вытягивает на поверхность.   
  
Раз за разом.   
  
\- Ты чувствуешь ее? – вдруг спрашивает его Скотт.  
  
«Кого?» собирается было спросить Стайлз, но тут же понимает, что ответ может быть только один. Ее.   
  
Темноту.  
  
\- Раз в день, каждый день, целый день, - отвечает он чистую правду.  
  
Скотт шарит рукой по дивану, вытаскивает пульт у себя из-под задницы и решительно выключает телевизор, погружая дом в тишину и живую, пахнущую домом темень. На кухне мигают цифры на микроволновке. Сквозь жалюзи видно уличный фонарь. Редкие машины обливают потолок отблесками фар.  
  
В пульсирующей тишине Стайлз пристально слушает дыхание оборотня у себя за спиной ровно три секунды, пока телефон Скотта вдруг не начинает визжать дурным голосом. Он собственноручно поменял его звонок на вопль Лидии, и когда-то – сто лет назад – это казалось ему охрененно остроумным.   
  
\- Не отвечай, - говорит Стайлз, и продолжает прежде, чем Скотт успеет впихнуть между его излияниями свое растерянное «Но вдруг...». – Скотт, я тебе сейчас скажу одну вещь. Послушай меня внимательно. Мне похуй, кто это. Не отвечай. Даже если это Эллисон. Даже если это Айзек. Даже если он попал в капкан и собирается отгрызть себе ногу, чтобы освободиться. Даже если это Дерек. Вернулся в город и привел на хвосте целый, блядь, батальон альф. Ебаные тысячи. Мне похуй, что у кого опять случилось, Скотт. У тебя случаюсь я. Сильно случаюсь. Прямо сейчас.  
  
Внезапно он ощущает, как Скотт придвигается ближе, пропихивает руку ему под локоть и крепко обнимает поперек груди.  
  
\- Я здесь, - невпопад говорит он ему в макушку, и по его голосу Стайлз каким-то сверхъестественным, развитым за бесконечные годы дружбы чутьем понимает, что Скотт даже не думал отвечать.  
  
Даже не думал.  
  
И этого достаточно: его прорывает, откупоривает, он крепко обхватывает чужую руку, прижимает сильнее и говорит. Мало что получается у него так же круто, как болтать без умолку, но сегодня, здесь и сейчас, он прямо таки выходит на новый уровень. Ему не мешают ни бесконтрольно катящиеся по щекам слезы, ни собственные всхлипы, которые сбивают дыхание, ни тот несомненно немаловажный и достойный всяческого внимания факт, что в какой-то момент Скотт, прижимая его к себе совсем уж крепко, начинает коротко целовать его плечо и немножко шею. Ничто ему не мешает - Стайлз рассказывает, как же его задолбали все эти сверхъестественные штучки; ебанутые злобные альфы, жаждущие крови просто из принципа; ебанутые придурки вроде Джексона, лезущие, куда не просят, а потом не могущие справиться с последствиями; ебанутые оборотни с застарелыми психозами; ебанутые друиды; ебанутые охотники; ебанутые трупы; ебанутые пожары; жертвы; бессонница; кровь; темнота...  
  
Скотт не одергивает его и не просит заткнуться, даже когда Стайлз переходит на личности и бессовестный рев. Он слишком долго и слишком хорошо его знает, решает Стайлз, хотя вполне возможно, что Скотт раскусил его характер еще когда им было по четыре и они вместе возились в песочнице, а он и не заметил. Так или иначе, Скотт просто держит его, обнимает, как Джек Доусон – доску, как будто кроме его в мире не осталось ничего, способного сбалансировать его, заземлить, спасти от темноты, ухватить за руку и втащить обратно. Стайлз думает, что если бы он был каким-нибудь блохастым чудищем, которое хлебом не корми, дай только поноситься по лесу под луной и поточить когти о сосну, его якорем было бы именно это.   
  
\- У тебя все еще есть я, - говорит ему Скотт, когда он, успокаиваясь, бормочет последние, никому конкретно не адресованные маты.   
  
Стайлз замирает и в удивлении приподнимает брови, потому что обычно Скотту чужда всякая символика, ему даже цитаты из Звездных Воин никогда не удается использовать к месту, куда уж ему до такого.  
  
\- Ты у меня и раньше был, - на всякий случай пробует он.  
  
И тут случается чудо, которому умение отращивать клыки и менять цвет глаз по желанию и в подметки не годится:   
  
\- Да, но у тебя  _до сих пор_  есть я, - говорит его лучший друг ему на ухо, и Стайлз ничего не может с собой поделать: он хихикает, слегка истерически, разворачивается к Скотту лицом под приятной тяжестью его руки, и пихает его под ребра:  
  
\- Ну и где твой хренов Мордор, хренов мистер Фродо? Долго мне еще таскаться за тобой и сражаться со всяким дерьмом?   
  
Скотт пихается в ответ и щекочет ему ребра. Стайлз негодующе визжит, совсем как девица, и принимается лягаться – совсем как жеребенок. Пульт от телевизора падает на пол и из него вываливаются батарейки.   
  
Прокрадывающийся домой под утро Айзек спотыкается о разбросанные по полу кеды и набрасывает на клубок из рук и ног на диване плед с кисточками, совершенно не придавая этому значения.   
  


Скотт

  
  
После этой ночи что-то меняется. То есть, поправляет себя Скотт, не меняется, а прибавляется, оставляя исходные данные неизменными. Подходящее слово вертится у него на языке, он то и дело чувствует, что вот-вот прикусит его передними зубами, но слово каждый раз успевает вывернуться, и он махает на него рукой.   
  
В школе Стайлз ведет себя как обычно. С разбегу запрыгивает ему на спину, и Скотт послушно везет его по коридору, поддерживая под коленки. Стилински болтает о чем попало и тягает его за волосы, заставляя поворачивать тука, куда ему нужно, пока Скотт, наконец, не сгружает его за парту. Стайлз не желает отцепляться, они валят стул и долгое время барахтаются на полу, чертыхаясь и хохоча. Лидия возводит очи к потолку. Айзек кидается в них мятыми бумажками.  
  
Все как обычно, вот только иногда Стайлз вдруг вперивается в пространство невидящим, остекленевшим взглядом. Скотт прекрасно его понимает: не раз и не два он сам выныривает из глубокого оцепенения, которое настигает его в самые неподходящие моменты, только когда кто-нибудь встряхивает его за плечо.  
  
В доме шерифа, куда Скотт сбегает от тоскливых взглядов Айзека, адресованных молчащему мобильнику, все тоже по-прежнему. Втроем они ужинают удавшейся на славу лазаньей и яичным салатом с тунцом, а потом смотрят передачу про бобров и плотины по нэйшенл джиографик. На каждое слово диктора приходятся два слова Стайлза, внезапно обнаружившего в себе безграничную любовь к бобрам, и Скотт, растекаясь по дивану, готов поклясться, что ему снова четырнадцать, пока Джон, явно смущаясь, не просит его продемонстрировать когти. Стайлз тут же пристраивается рядом, гордо выпрямившись и лучась самодовольством, будто прекрасные когти его друга, послушно втягивающиеся по первому требованью – всецело его заслуга. Что, впрочем, недалеко от правды во множестве смыслов.   
  
Все остается прежним, думает Скотт, кроме всяких мелочей вроде черных тисков вокруг его сердца и того факта, что Стайлз повадился лазить к нему в окно по ночам.  
  


* * *

  
  
В первый раз это происходит спустя неделю после спонтанных объятий и короткого, но на самом деле крайне серьезного разговора на диване в гостиной семейства МакКолл. Скотт лежит в кровати, подмяв под себя подушку, и читает Джека Лондона. Не потому, что задали в школе, а потому, что впервые в жизни к нему подошел друг, протянул видавший виды томик и сказал: «Держи, Скотт. Мне кажется, тебе понравится. Мне понравилось. Нам понравилось».  
  
Он читает «Белый Клык», потому что получил его от спящего в соседней комнате Айзека, который получил его от Дерека, который получил его от Питера.   
  
Он слышит возню в зарослях можжевельника под окном и узнает Стайлза задолго до того, как тот влезает на подоконник, кидает в комнату свои кеды и с грацией новорожденного теленка вваливается следом за ними.   
  
Быстро избавившись от пахнущей росой толстовки, он залезает к Скотту под одеяло и устраивается у него под боком.  
  
\- Привет, - говорит Стайлз, как будто они только что встретились на школьной парковке или в супермаркете.  
  
\- Сам привет, - говорит Скотт, и с изумлением понимает, что все обстоит именно так. После всего, через что им пришлось пройти за последний год, замерзший Стайлз в его постели вызывает удивления не больше, чем Стайлз обыкновенный, которого можно встретить в коридоре у шкафчиков или на кромке поля для лакросса, где он, король скамьи запасных, разгуливает, закинув стик на плечо.   
  
Он ворочается рядом, извиваясь и извлекая из-под себя самые разные предметы, вроде телефона Скотта или правого носка Скотта. Не глядя, нащупывает на тумбочке проводок и подключает чужой телефон к зарядке.   
  
Этот простой жест, настолько машинальный и неосознанный, заставляет Скотта приоткрыть рот. Он чувствует, как тьма отступает, и тиски вокруг его сердца разжимаются. Не совсем, но достаточно для того, чтобы дышать стало немного легче. Намного слаще.   
  


* * *

  
  
Стайлз никогда не остается у него ночевать – эта традиция увяла сама собой много лет назад по неизвестным причинам, а может, и вовсе без причин. Стайлз и теперь не остается – он уходит, чтобы вернуться ночью и влезть через окно. Может, так он чувствует себя Бэтменом, думает Скотт, и, честно говоря, ему все равно – главное, что почти каждую ночь его будит рука, перекинутая через его живот, или тихий, утомленный вздох в ухо – как будто Стайлз долго-долго шел, и, наконец, пришел. В ночи, когда Стайлз не появляется, Скотт с трудом подавляет желание отправиться на поиски. Он понимает, что, скорее всего, Стайлз просто колесит по городу в патрульной машине вместе с отцом, или вертится у Дитона на пару с Лидией, или штудирует внушающие недоумение оккультные форумы, или – вероятнее всего - отрубился на диване в гостиной, но ничего не может с собой поделать: с каждым разом порыв все труднее не замечать. Он представляет, как залезает к Стайлзу в комнату, ныряет к нему в кровать, подминает под себя теплое, разморенное сном, пахнущее домом и стаей тело. Мысль вызывает неосознанную улыбку и недвусмысленное, совершенно однозначное тепло внизу живота, которое он привычно игнорирует.  
  
В те ночи, когда Стайлз здесь, они спят меньше, чем обычно. Иногда они ведут Серьезные Разговоры, лежа лицом к лицу в полоске лунного света, льющегося из окна. Должен ли он принять Айзека, как свою бету? Правильно ли это? Вернется ли в Бикон Хиллс Дерек Хейл? Может ли Скотт обратить отца Стайлза, если тому побудет грозить смерть, и укус будет единственным, что в состоянии его спасти?   
  
Может ли Скотт обратить Стайлза?  
  


* * *

  
  
\- Здорово, педики, - говорит Джексон и отпивает кофе из коричневого стаканчика с незнакомым логотипом. Волосы у него отрасли, он кажется взрослее и спокойнее, но привычная паскудная ухмылочка никуда не делась.   
  
Скотт чувствует, как Стайлз наваливается на него сзади и перегибается через плечо, чтобы показать камере язык, а затем, повинуясь сиюминутному порыву, тем же самым языком лижет Скотта в ухо.   
  
Джексон в окошке скайпа талантливо имитирует, как его тошнит на пол.   
  
После десяти минут замаскированных под беседу взаимных оскорблений, доставляющих обеим сторонам массу удовольствия, «Американский оборотень в Лондоне», сцедив достаточное количество яда, откидывается на спинку стула и спрашивает, что новенького в городе.  
  
\- У Дэнни есть парень, - тут же злорадно сообщает Стайлз. Второго стула в комнате нет, и Стилински без зазрения совести висит на Скотте. – И у Лидии есть парень. Ты знаешь, если хорошенько присмотреться, они даже чем-то похожи.   
  
\- Об этом я и сам знаю, - морщится Уиттмор и снова прихлебывает из стакана. – Я спрашивал МакКолла.  
  
Скотт пожимает плечами и мигает. Его глаза вспыхивают двумя ярко-красными радужками, и они с нескрываемым удовольствием наблюдают, как Джексон шарахается от монитора и проливает остатки кофе себе на свитер.   
  
\- Святое дерьмо. Дожили, - бормочет Уиттмор. – Пиздец. Что дальше? Посадим дауна в Белый Дом? Ладно, - он встает из-за стола, - на самом деле, я не от большой любви с тобой связался, МакКолл. Кое-кто хочет с тобой поговорить.  
  
Уиттмор выпадает из узкого кружка обзора камеры, и Скотт обменивается со Стайлзом одинаково недоуменными взглядами – у него отродясь не было знакомых в Лондоне, кто, черт возьми, может хотеть с ними поговорить?  
  
Когда он снова переводит взгляд на экран, на месте Джексона сидит Дерек Хейл. На заднем плане материализуется стройная фигурка Коры, и теперь очередь Скотта ронять челюсть.  
  
\- Что? Что? Какого... Что?  
  
Стайлз за его плечом выражает полное согласие с его мнением и невнятно мычит.   
  
\- Решил проверить, все ли в порядке, - говорит Хейл, которому явно нравится созерцать их охреневшие физиономии.  
  
\- Здорово, Стайлз, - вклинивается Кора.  
  
\- Мне надо выпить, - говорит Стайлз и плавно оседает на подлокотник. Скотт обхватывает его за талию, не отдавая себе в этом отчета.   
  
\- Дерек... Господи, блядь, Иисусе... Ты  _в Лондоне_?  
  
\- Нет. Я в дерьме. И ты, кстати, тоже. Айзек у тебя?  
  
Скотт не успевает ответить – дверь в его комнату рывком распахивается и громко ударяется о стену. Айзек – в одних пижамных штанах, лохматый больше обычного и с подушечными следами на щеке – врывается в комнату и в мгновение ока оказывается рядом с ноутбуком. Его слегка заносит на повороте, он сбивает ковер на полу в гармошку, но Скотт не обращает внимания – он готов поклясться, что только что видел, как Дерек Хейл  _улыбнулся_.   
  
Если только это не было игрой света.   
  
Он отталкивается свободной ногой и вместе со Стайлзом откатывается к стене, уступая Айзеку место. Лэйхи, который проснулся, услышав из соседней комнаты голос своего опекуна, смотрит на Дерека квадратными глазами.  
  
\- Тако Белл? – предлагает Стайлз, когда они, все еще ни черта не понимая, спускаются на первый этаж, чтобы предоставить Айзеку возможность пообщаться с Хейлом наедине. Оставаться в комнате, когда Лэйхи, наплевав на их присутствие, пялится в монитор влажными глазами, повторяя: «Где ты? Когда ты вернешься? Ты вернешься?», обоим кажется неуместным.  
  
Скотт согласно кидает в него ключами от джипа.  
  


* * *

  
  
Двадцать минут спустя, комкая в руке бумажный пакет из-под средней паршивости буррито, Скотт открывает дверь в дом и тут же спотыкается об огромную черную сумку, которая валяется у двери.  
  
\- Извини, - говорит Айзек, ссыпаясь по лестнице со второго этажа. Одетый в здоровенный черный свитер, который велик даже ему, он падает на колени рядом с сумкой и с неизвестной целью начинает перевязывать ее бечевкой.  
  
\- Кемпинг? – невинно интересуется Стайлз, входя следом.   
  
\- Дерек, - отвечает Айзек так, будто это все объясняет.   
  
\- В смысле, «Дерек»? – Скотт присаживается на корточки и стягивает края плотно утрамбованной сумки, помогая Айзеку застегнуть молнию. – Дерек в Лондоне. Объясни нормально, куда ты собрался?  
  
\- Дерек не в Лондоне, а в Неваде. И скоро будет здесь.  
  
\- Айзек, - осторожно вклинивается Стилински, - мы только видели его у Джексона. Ты забыл? Понятия не имею, кстати, какого черта Хейлы решили нанести ему визит и чего у этих троих вообще может быть общего, кроме человеконенавистнических жизненных принципов, но...  
  
Покончив с сумкой, Айзек выпрямляется и забрасывает ее на плечо.   
  
\- Дерек и Кора в Неваде, вместе с Джексоном. Он говорил с нами из мотеля неподалеку от границы штата, и будет в Бикон Хиллз завтра вечером, самое позднее – к полуночи. Ты помнишь железнодорожное депо в южной части города, недалеко от кладбища?   
  
Скотт ошарашено кивает.  
  
\- Будь там завтра после заката.  
  
\- Чт... Черт тебя дери, Айзек, прекрати темнить! Почему Дерек возвращается? Куда ты идешь? Какого хрена, черт возьми, опять творится?  
  
\- Питер, - объясняет Айзек перед тем, как выскользнуть за дверь, и кричит уже с веранды: - Питер. Питер творится!   
  


* * *

  
  
Два дня и бесчисленное количество утраченных нервных клеток спустя, Скотт МакКолл обнаруживает себя в собственном доме в компании людей, присутствие которых в одном помещении еще несколько месяцев назад приравнивалось им к научной фантастике.   
  
\- Это будет самая тупая стая на свете, - разоряется Стайлз, пока они совершенно синхронно убирают со стола. Меллиса, шериф, Дерек Хейл, Айзек и, Господи прости, Крис с Эллисон перебрались в гостиную, захватив с собой чашки с кофе, и Скотт уже слышит, как Арджент демонстрирует отцу Стайлза разрывные патроны, начиненные первоклассным аконитом. Он прекрасно понимает Айзека, который взвивается со своего места рядом с Меллисой и поспешно пересаживается на подоконник. – Альфа, которого хочет грохнуть полоумный зомби, который сам его и обратил. И два Хейла. И баньши. И охотница из семейства Арджент, мисс с весьма своеобразными морально-этическими принципами. Обязательно нужно сделать так, чтобы у Джексона снова вырос хвост. Без ебанутой ящерицы-убийцы этот пиздец не будет полным, как считаешь?  
  
Он пихает Скотта локтем, когда они сталкиваются у раковины, и Скотт хочет спросить, с каких это пор Стайлз лучше него знает, в каком ящике у них лежат пластиковые контейнеры, в которые складывают остатки ужина, и куда следует убрать неиспользованные бумажные салфетки. Всегда ли так было, думает он, и если да, то почему он никогда не придавал этому значения.  
  
\- И Хранитель, сидящий на аддерале, - добавляет он вместо этого.  
  
Стайлз прищуривается на него.  
  
\- Чего? – принимает защитную стойку Скотт. – Только не говори мне, что для тебя это новость.   
  
\- Я думал, твоим Хранителем будет Дитон.   
  
\- Я думал, у тебя мозги на месте.  
  
\- Я думал, твой шеф – мудрый засранец, достойный всяческого доверия.  
  
\- Это так.  
  
\- И умеет классно раскидывать рябиновый пепел симметричным кругом.  
  
\- Да.  
  
\- И что, учитывая тот жизненный факт, что Питер, которому снова сорвало крышу, рыщет по городу в поисках удобного случая вырвать тебе глотку, тебе стоит выбрать Хранителем именно его.  
  
Скотт вешает посудное полотенце на дверцу кухонного шкафчика и пристально смотрит на Стайлза. Стайлз пристально смотрит в раковину, на свои руки, сжимающие сочащуюся мыльной пеной губку.  
  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты был моим Хранителем. Засранец.  
  
\- Чувак, я очень польщен, честное слово, но, думаю, тебе стоит знать, что если я стану твоим Хранителем, ты загнешься просто фантастически быстро, потому что я, блядь, ничего не умею. Я не Дитон. Я даже не все разновидности аконита выучил. Не умею круто разбрасывать пепел в кружок. Последний раз, когда я пытался, все высыпалось мне на голову и ты потом полдня от меня шарахался. Я только и знаю, что ворошить Интернет, копаться в бестиарии, я ни на что, кроме этого...  
  
Скотт осторожно делает шаг вперед, становясь вплотную.  
  
\- Останешься сегодня? Обсудим.  
  
Стайлз роняет губку и вскидывает на него глаза, и Скотт запоздало осознает, что они никогда еще не упоминали его ночные визиты вслух.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, - добавляет он на всякий случай, берется пальцем за краешек кармана на его джинсах и осторожно тянет на себя. Стайлз быстро облизывает губы.  
  
Внезапно из гостиной доносится звон бьющейся посуды, утробное рычание Дерека и несколько непечатных выражений в исполнении Кристофера Арджента.  
  
\- Блядь. – Стайлз отступает, вытирает руки полотенцем и подталкивает Скотта в спину в сторону гостиной. – Твоя ебанутая стая сейчас друг друга перебьет. Тебе явно нужно лучше их воспитывать, иначе кто поможет тебе справиться с Питером? Точно, чувак, воспитай Дерека. Как ты относишься к учебной методике, включающей в себя тиранию и поломанные конечности?   
  


* * *

  
  
На территории Бикон Хиллз находится один альфа – Скотт до сих пор с опаской и недоверием примеряет на себя эту роль - четыре беты и двое омег. «И один морально неуравновешенный зомби из ада», добавил бы Стайлз, будь он здесь, но его здесь нет. Скотт выбрасывает руку на свободную сторону постели, проводит ладонью по прохладным простыням и пытается вспомнить, на каком этапе своего жизненного пути он стал осознанно ложиться с краю, а не посередине, оставляя место рядом с собой для парня, без которого с момента их встречи не прожил ни дня.   
  
Он сосредотачивается и чувствует, как от его существа тянутся невидимые, тоненькие, словно летящая паутинка, но удивительно прочные нити. Он чувствует своих бет – оба Хейла и Айзек находятся в заповеднике, носятся по лесу, шалея от запаха хвои и прелых листьев. До близнецов дотянуться труднее – Эйдан сопротивляется контакту и решительно пресекает все робкие попытки брата ответить на позыв. Дотянуться до Питера он не пробует.   
  
Дерек считает, что Питер покинет территорию Бикон Хиллз. Что он обратится за помощью к клану Блэков - семейству такому же многочисленному, каким когда-то были Хейлы, скрупулезно ведущему свою родословную из тьмы веков и разделяющему мнение Питера насчет того, что пока на свете существует хоть один оборотень, гнущий хребет под тяжестью фамилии Хейл – в окрестностях заповедника не бывать другому альфе. Кора думает, что он приберет к рукам близнецов. Растерянные, утратившие способность к комбинированию омеги пойдут за ним по первому зову так послушно, как никогда не пойдут за Скоттом. Стайлз думает, что Питера следует разрубить пополам, нашпиговать аконитом, сшить обратно и высадить над его могилой рябиновый бор, о чем любит рассуждать вслух при каждом удобном случае – долго, со вкусом и в мельчайших подробностях.  
  
Во время таких разговоров - происходят они обычно в заброшенном железнодорожном депо и включают в себя гораздо больше ругани и взаимных оскорблений, чем цензурной лексики - Скотт часто теряется. Он никогда не хотел быть вожаком, никогда к этому не стремился, а теперь кто-то хочет убить его, чтобы отобрать то, что было даровано ему природой помимо его воли.   
  
Скотт переворачивается на бок, подтягивает колени к груди и укрывается одеялом с головой. На часах третий час ночи и Стайлз уже не придет. Пора бы ему смириться с этим. Он больше никогда не придет, понимает Скотт, потому что он испугал его, потому что он хочет взвалить на его плечи половину своей собственной тяжкой ноши, даже не учитывая мнения Стайлза. Не допуская ни малейшего шанса, что тот может  _не захотеть_ , отказаться – отказаться становиться Хранителем в волчьей стае, отказаться навечно связывать свою хрупкую, человеческую жизнь с ее вожаком.   
  
Отказаться влезать к нему под одеяло посреди ночи.  
  
В можжевельнике под окном не происходит никакого движения, как бы он ни прислушивался. Скотт выпрастывает из-под одеяла палец и тычет в экран мобильника. Два двадцать, а сна ни в одном глазу. Если он не уснет в самое ближайшее время, придется признаться самому себе, что необходимость засыпать без теплого, успокаивающего тепла Стайлза под боком отныне кажется ему наихудшим из зол.   
  
Он проклинает себя и трет усталые глаза, когда внизу внезапно скрипит входная дверь.  
  
Все возможные ужасы – от загадочного семейства Блэков под предводительством Питера через слетевших с катушек близнецов до очередного друида с навязчивой идеей избирательного геноцида – в мгновение ока проносятся перед его мысленным взором, пока он, сосредоточившись, не узнает знакомый ритм дыхания и крадущиеся шаги на лестнице.  
  
Стайлз проникает в комнату с выражением крайнего самодовольства на лице, которое, впрочем, тут же слетает напрочь, когда Скотт взвивается с кровати и прижимает его сначала к себе, а потом к двери. Он с упоением вдыхает знакомый, нужный запах, который прячется от него у Стайлза на шее.  
  
\- У тебя царапина на носу, - сообщает Скотт дюжину глубоких вдохов спустя, обхватывая его затылок ладонью и заставляя ткнуться лбом в свой лоб.  
  
\- Завидно? – шепчет Стайлз.  
  
\- Ага.  
  
\- У тебя царапин больше никогда не будет. Никогда в жизни. Вот какие дела.  
  
\- Я думал об этом, - признается Скотт, отпуская его лишь для того, чтобы позволить Стайлзу стянуть куртку. Тот подталкивает его к кровати и забирается под одеяло следом за ним. – О том, что у меня никогда не будет царапин. Или там ссадин, или фингала под глазом.   
  
\- Или засоса, - поддакивает Стайлз, обнимая его за шею. Руки у него ледяные, и ноги тоже.  
  
\- Или засоса, - соглашается Скотт.  
  
\- Или царапин на спине.  
  
\- Или цара... А?  
  
\- Так уж и быть, когда закончится вся эта чехарда с очередным психозом Питера, я покопаюсь в библиотеке Дитона и найду что-нибудь про контроль над регенерацией. Как твой Хранитель я должен заботиться о благополучии стаи, потакать капризам альфы, то есть твоим, засранец, да и, кроме того...  
  
Скотт предсказуемо перестает слушать на словах «твой Хранитель».   
  
\- А как же твои проблемы с рябиновым кружком? – спрашивает он, обнимая Стайлза за талию и подтягивая к себе.  
  
\- Мои проблемы с рябиновым кружком ничто по сравнению с проблемами, в которые ты вляпаешься, если я хоть на пять минут оставлю тебя без присмотра.   
  
У парня по имени Скотт МакКолл всегда есть план. Не всегда безукоризненный, редко образцовый. Он прямо таки славится своими планами на весь белый свет, и, конечно, есть у него такой и сейчас. Не важно, как сильно ему этого хочется, думает Скотт, не важно, насколько близко лицо Стайлза к его собственному, не важно, насколько призывно блестят в полутьме его глаза и насколько недвусмысленно его лучший друг лезет ладонями ему под футболку – он не станет его целовать. Не сейчас. Пока еще нет. Всему свое время, и хотя им обоим этого хочется, хотя им обоим это нужно, иногда лучше немного подождать, растянуть удовольствие, сконцентрировать в себе абсолютную уверенность перед тем, как сделать такой решительный шаг, после которого все будет иначе – нет, поправляет он сам себя, не иначе, так же, просто на один уровень выше.   
  


* * *

  
  
Хотите разрушить полностью идеальный план – доверьтесь Стайлзу Стилински.   
  


* * *

  
  
Осторожный и мягкий поцелуй, вызывающий головокружение, длится и длится, пока на смену ему не приходят короткие стоны Стайлза, сбивчивое дыхание Скотта и их общие инстинктивные движения бедер. У Скотта плывет перед глазами, ему кажется, что он сейчас утонет, утонет или взорвется, пока Стайлз с присущей ему бесцеремонностью не запускает руку ему в пижамные штаны.  
  
\- Твою мать, - шипит Скотт и целует его так отчаянно, как только может, и Стайлз неумело, но зато с большим энтузиазмом целуется в ответ, дрожащими руками поспешно оттягивая вниз собственные боксеры.  
  
Скотт ощущает, как в груди щекотно вибрирует зарождающийся рык.   
  
\- Никаких волчьих штучек, - тяжело дыша, шепчет Стайлз ему на ухо, быстрее двигая рукой. – Цапнешь меня – и я никогда в жизни не позволю тебе...  _Ох, блядь_...  
  
\- Чего не позволишь? – задыхается Скотт, толкаясь ему в кулак.  
  
\- Оттрахать меня.  
  
Видимо, в какой-то альтернативной вселенной эта фраза призвана охладить его пыл, заземлить его, призвать к порядку.   
  
Во вселенной действующей, Скотт теряет последние остатки разума.  
  


* * *

  
  
Ведомый запахом подгорающего бекона и желанием немедленно сделать что-нибудь  _огромное_ , что-нибудь  _невероятной значимости_ , что-нибудь хотя бы наполовину такое же прекрасное, как мирно посапывающий в его постели Стайлз – ощущение, будто все в мире ему по плечу, прямо таки распирает его изнутри – Скотт спускается вниз и застает маму у плиты в кухне.  
  
\- О, здравствуй, - она улыбается ему и убирает сковороду с огня. На столе красуется запотевшим боком кувшин апельсинового сока, исходит паром яичница.   
  
Скотт похищает ломтик бекона, запихивает в рот и чудом не давится, когда Меллиса, наставив на него деревянную лопаточку, как ни в чем не бывало говорит:  
  
\- Может, поднимешься и разбудишь Стайлза? Хотя, ладно, знаешь, я могу просто оставить немного вот тут, и, если прикрыть крышкой, все будет в порядке. Просто разогреешь вот это, и...  
  
Он смотрит на нее во все глаза. Меллиса перехватывает его взгляд и смело смотрит в ответ, ее смущение выдают только два ярких пятна румянца на высоких скулах. Скотт запоздало соображает, что мама, с ее чутким сном вечно готовой к внеплановому авралу медсестры, конечно, заметила, что таинственному ночному гостю ее сына, разбросавшему свои кеды прямо посреди лестницы, почему-то не понадобилось запасное одеяло, хранящееся в ее комнате.   
  
Ему не понадобилась даже запасная подушка.   
  
\- Я, пожалуй, пойду, - говорит Меллиса и поправляет хвостик на затылке. – Сегодня средняя смена, зато часов немного, я, пожалуй, даже буду дома к...  
  
Скотт стремительно шагает к ней и молча целует в щеку.   
  
Всю дорогу до госпиталя Меллиса МакКолл снова и снова вспоминает, как смотрел на нее этим утром ее единственный сын: с бесконечным обожанием, так, словно никогда не видел человека прекраснее. Она бесконтрольно улыбается, словно дурочка, а когда на светофоре рядом с ней тормозит патрульная машина Джона и он опускает стекло, чтобы поприветствовать ее – внезапно разражается счастливым смехом и искренне желает ему доброго утра. 


End file.
